Guilds Guide
There are more than 870 open guilds in Habitica. This Guild Guide to the larger public guilds of Habitica is a work in progress. While it gives a good overview over the great and medium-sized guilds grouped by topic, it can never be complete since new guilds will be created, grow, shrink, and be abandoned and deleted every day. (At the moment, the Guild Guide is actually rather incomplete and lacks many of the medium-sized guilds.) Here's an overview of which guilds are, or should be, in this Guide (the numbers are from January 2018 and are subject to change): The Great Guilds of Habitica – public guilds with 1000 or more members. Currently 96 guilds (around 11% of all public guilds). They are all listed in this Guild Guide (or at least they should be). The Medium-Sized Guilds of Habitica – public guilds with 100 - 999 members. Currently 318 guilds (around 36% of all public guilds). Some of them are listed in this Guild Guide. If they are not, either no one got around to adding them yet, or, in some cases, the guild's leader prefers not to have it listed here. The Small Guilds of Habitica – public guilds with less than 100 members. Currently 465 guilds (53% of all public guilds). They are usually not listed in this Guild Guide unless the guild is really prominent and fits perfectly into one of the important categories. Private Guilds are not listed in this Guild Guide. Additionally, check out the Guild Spotlight series on the Habitica Blog, which features a variety of guilds sharing common themes. The World of Habitica Help and Support ;Habitica Help: Ask a Question : This Guild aims to give users a dedicated space to ask questions about Habitica, so please feel free to ask whatever you like! And if you're an experienced user, you can join the Guild and help answer any questions that come up. Everyone is welcome! : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ;Report a Bug : Report bugs that you've found in this guild. But first, please read recent posts to see if your bug has already been posted! Before reporting a bug, please read our Known Bugs page. If you see your bug there, no need to report it! There is also a Redesign FAQ page if you have questions about how to use the new website (all other questions can be asked at Help > Ask a Question). ;Party Wanted (Looking for Group) : Want to join a Party so you can quest together and stay accountable? Hoping to advertise your Party for new members? Look no further! This is the best place for you to find a group. ;Party Wanted International : A guild to find a party speaking a language other than English more easily. French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Italian, Swedish, Chinese, Russian, Finnish, Filipino, Turkish, Dutch, Portuguese, and many other languages. ;�� Library of Tasks and Challenges : Share and review lists of Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, Rewards. The challenges in this library serve mostly as examples and inspiration how your own tasks could look - they either contain tasks that many people are trying to do (for example, brush teeth, pay bills, exercise), or they demonstrate interesting ways to use Habitica (for example, gamifying tasks, making monthly tasks, making a "gold bank"). A list of the challenges broken into categories can be found on our Wiki. ;Testing & Bug Squashing for Dragon Tools : Guild for testing, bug reporting and feature requesting for tools developed by cTheDragons. Tools included are Party & Guild Data Tool, Challenge Data Tool, Inbox Display & Export Tool, Bulk Feed Pets Tool. ;Coping with Habitica's Redesign : Are you frustrated with the website redesign (and not having an opportunity for feedback until Oct. 5th)? This is a space for venting, support, and constructive action. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory, where it is collecting organized lists of workarounds, suggestions for redesign changes (ahead of the Oct. 5 Trello card opening), and other feedback for staff and developers. ;HabitRPG Metro : Support for HabitRPG Metro Client :) Support in English or German ; Habit Engine : Client and more info at fragmentalstew.com Last updated: 10/08/2014 Contributor Guilds ; Aspiring Legends: Contributing to Habitica : All of us are Aspiring Legends, whether we're blue-tagged veterans or gray-tagged newcomers. Introduce yourself, mention how you'd like to get involved, and ask the questions you have about volunteering for Habitica! * Contributing to Habitica wiki page ; Aspiring Socialites : Do you want to help make HabitRPG a friendly, helpful community? Then this is the Guild for you! This is a great place to share resources, clarify answers to complicated questions, and spread cheer. * Guidance for Socialites wiki page ; Wizards of the Wiki : The Habitica wiki is a tremendous resource thanks to the hard work of the many volunteers who edit it and make translations. This guild is a place to coordinate edits, to learn the ropes, and to just hang out! Current and future volunteers welcome! * The basics can be found on the Guidance for Scribes and Guidance for Linguistic Scribes pages, and the translations are listed on the Transifex HabitRPG project website. ;Aspiring Blacksmiths (Coding For Habitica) : This is a place for aspiring coders to discuss working on Habitica. Both newbies and experienced developers are very welcome! * Guidance for Blacksmiths wiki page ;Aspiring Comrades : Contributors : A guild for our developers who have built 3rd party tools using the Habitica API. Got a tool? Share a link! * Habitica's API wiki page ;Pixels in Progress (Aspiring Artisans) : Want to help make art for Habitica? This is a place for pixel artists (both experienced and aspiring!) to work on rough drafts for official Habitica pixel art. * Habitica Pixel Art Trello * Guidance for Artisans wiki page * This guild has its own wiki page in the Armory. ;Commonwealth of i18n : Aspiring Linguists of Habitica - Contributors who help in getting Habitica translated into different languages. Industrious bridge builders of Transifex, eloquent storytellers of Wikia, relentless bug smashers of GitHub, creative pioneers of Trello! Together we'll see the day when not a single land, place, or activity of Habitica is divided into parts with linguistic borders! Any talks on topics related to translation of Habitica are welcome. PS, i18n is a numeronym which stands for internationalization. * Habitica Translations Trello card * Guidance for Linguists wiki page (website and app translators) * Guidance for Linguistic Scribes wiki page (wiki translators) Beyond the Tavern ; The Back Corner : Conversation getting a bit too long or heated for the Tavern? Come over to the Back Corner! Daniel the Barkeep has set this space aside just for you. ; The Bulletin Board �� : Do you want to share your fabulous guild, challenge, or project but not have it get lost in the Tavern? Look no further! This is the best place for you to share and find awesome things. Just tack them up! �� ; Tavern Challenge Overflow Chat : If you are taking part in a Tavern challenge that requires you to post frequent goals and updates, this guild is the place to do it. However, if you have any queries about a Tavern challenge, it's best to post them in the Tavern itself. ; Roleplay Pavilion : A place for world-of-Habitica roleplay. Whenever the Tavern is in danger of being swamped with too many roleplaying posts at once, moderators will send the players here. But you are welcome to play here without being sent, and some Habitica roleplay is going on here most of the time. Other Special Guilds ; Guild Leaders & Challenge Creators : A place for existing and prospective Guildmasters to ask or share advice on running engaging and active guilds, and for aspiring challenge creators to gain inspiration from others. ; The Challenge Sandbox : A place to build, test, and experiment with challenges. All the challenges in this guild are under construction or used for testing purposes. They are not meant for "real" participation. If you want to take your time editing a challenge before you publish it in the Tavern or in another guild, or if you want to create a challenge as a team, this is a good place to do it. ; Testimonials of Habitica : Celebrate your accomplishments with Habitica and record them for the ages! This guild is a collection of testimonials from Habiticans about how the site and app have helped them. If Habitica has helped you and you want to shout it to the rooftops, this is the place to share with others. Please note that if you post a testimonial here, we may quote it on the main page or elsewhere (possibly with the image of your avatar). ; Costume Carnival : Discover all the latest costume fashions in Habitica! We are dedicated to celebrating all of the many avatar costume combinations found in Habitica. Anyone who would like to share their latest creations, or are looking for new ideas are welcome to join! ; �� Overheard Somewhere in Habitica : Have you seen a post recently from a fellow Habitican that you just had to share? A post that you +1'ed, whether you were one of a many who did or the only one? Here is a place where you can share those quotes and give the authors the attention they deserve. Come join us and rescue helpful, interesting, or just hilarious quotes from getting lost in the abyss of the Tavern (or any other guild)! Spread the word = spread joy and motivation around Habitica. ; Bailey Appreciation Guild : For all of the Habitica's that love our Town Crier. ; Tyler Simply Rocks!!!!!! : Pretty simple. Habit is an awesome community! Without our fearless leader we all are not together here. The name says it all. Tyler rocks!!!!!!!!! Collective Accountability and Support General Accountability ; Long-Term Goal Accountability �� : Do you want help setting long term goals which are three months or more in the future? Are you looking for a place to discuss how best to define your long-term goals and break them down into achievable short-term goals? If so, this is the place to come! ; Short-Term Goal Accountability : Home of the Deepest Darkest Red and other productivity challenges. Need an extra push to accomplish something today, this week, or this month? Here you can announce your goal, report your results, and be cheered on by others (or be motivated by the thought of having to admit failure). No goal is too small to mention here if you need accountability to help you get it done. : Challenges aimed at helping you get things done. This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; The Duelling Grounds : PvP Guild: For those motivated by friendly competition, the Duelling Grounds are a place to publicly challenge friends and strangers to compete on the fields of honour. Spectators are also welcome. ; Procrastinators : Anything related to procrastination is welcome here. If you are procrastinating and/or wish to help other procrastinators, this is the place for you! Always remember: achievable goals, doable tasks. Keep it simple. 'We have organized a few videos about procrastination that may help you, the YouTube Procrastinators Playlist. Join the guild and check it out! This guild has its own guild page in the Armory. ; 52 Weeks : Each of us has 52 weeks in a year. And in 52 weeks, we can make a difference. This guild focuses on weekly challenges in various areas to help us make progress, one step at a time. ; [https://habitica.com/groups/guild/11f0f8d7-9210-4627-a231-b82ce52d9b23 ��'Long Term Projects] : How do you complete a journey of 10,000 miles? One step at a time. This guild offers support to anyone working on a long term projects, especially those who are also working a full-time job, or more than full-time job (like taking care of a family). We participate in the ��10-Hour a Week Challenge and synchronous pomodoros that allows members to motivate each other while completing �� together across world-wide timezones. Addiction Recovery ; Therapy Homework : Whether you're in therapy or not, you probably have some mental health goals you're working on. Therapy Homework is for people who want to work to manage mental health issues like depression or anxiety, as well as working on things like improving relationships with other people, getting motivated to do things you're afraid of, and other life goals. ; [https://habitica.com/groups/guild/07f7dc81-5e0f-4292-8dc5-70136ec49734 12 Stepping Habiteers] : A guild for people in any type of 12 step recovery program: AA, Al Anon Family Groups, NA, OA, etc. A place to talk about recovery.Old habits are hard to get rid of if we don't replace them with new and better ones. ; Digital Addicts Anonymous : A guild for those who spend more time with their computer/cellphone than is good for them, and want to break the habit. Addicts of all degrees of digital addiction are welcome - from people just trying to check their email a little less frequently to 24/7 gamers. Significant others, family and friends of digital addicts are also welcome. The guild has a "use whatever works" approach (no focus on classic 12-step programs) and has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Alcoholics Anonymous - One Day at a Time! : This guild is dedicated to all those who are trying to overcome alcoholism. Alone, beating the addiction can be a daunting task, but together we can hold each other accountable and motivate each other to quit the habit and lead healthier lives! ; Compulsive Overeaters : For people with problems related to food including, but not limited to, compulsive overeaters, those with binge eating disorder, bulimics and anorexics. Anyone with a problematic relationship with food is welcomed, as OA's Third Tradition states that the only requirement for memberships is a desire to stop eating compulsively. ; Porn-Free Support Guild : Our group helps you overcome pornography and/or masturbation addiction. You can expect to find like-minded individuals in our guild who are going through the same challenges for the ultimate goal of self-control and self-improvement. Whether your goal is to quit for a week or a month we can be here for you to discuss progress and motivate you to keep at it. Rules: please respect other members and do not post NSFW content. : Challenges aimed to help with accountability and overcoming. : Link points to Lobby where you can be invited to private guild. Support ; Mentally Ill : For those of us suffering from mental illness and trying to develop better habits to deal with them. : Challenges on helping recovery for various mental illnesses. ; The Black Ribbon : We're a guild dedicated to suicide-prevention. If you need help because you are depressed or grieving and/or have had suicidal thoughts, have attempted suicide, inflicted self harm, or are afraid you may do any of these, or anything similar, please join. We will help each other to get over these things. You are NOT alone, and you shouldn't have to fight this alone. You'll have tools and tasks to help you fight your pain, and our complete support. ;Borderline Personality Disorder : A guild for those with BPD. This guild will provide support and motivation, and even can be just a place to vent if needed. Use our challenges to help fight for your own stability, happiness, and safety. ; Autistics Adventurers' Guild : This is the guild for habiteers on the autism spectrum! Wherever we're at in life, we all could use some help and encouragement to stay on task and stay motivated to get things done. Come on in and join/create challenges or just hang out with other ASD people! ((stay friendly, keep it civil, self-diagnosis is valid, etc)) ; ADHDers Guild : This is a guild for those of us with ADD/ADHD using Habitica to help manage the issues of motivation, distraction, and other impairments that come with our condition. : If you want to talk about ways to manage your ADD/ADHD outside of Habitica, have intelligent discussions about the conditions and/or stereotypes associated with them, find resources about ADD/ADHD, ask a question about the condition, or if you just want to have a chat then you have come to the right place. We have a kind, friendly, and dedicated community that is here to help and is focused on ensuring that your experience with Habitica is- Hey look! Something Shiny! * Challenges for helping players focus. ; Actually ADHD : This is a guild for people who follow (or otherwise enjoy) Actually ADHD on Tumblr (http://actuallyadhd.tumblr.com). If you have ADHD or think you might have ADHD, check out the blog and maybe join us in some challenges! (We have a party as well but I need your user ID/party invite code for you to join that.) ; Anxiety Alliance : Do you suffer from anxiety, either generally or in specific situations? You are not alone! Diagnosed, undiagnosed, chronic or occasional, all are welcome to a supportive environment where we can talk about our experiences and share techniques for relaxation and anxiety management. This guild has a number of challenges, several updated monthly, for learning about anxiety, practicing effective coping methods, and more! ; The Chronic Illness Guild : A guild for players dealing with chronic illnesses. Trade tips on how to use Habitica to help stick to routines and make more positive choices, encourage and support other guild members, or just vent about symptoms keeping you from completing certain tasks! ;Homebound : For those of us who live somewhat isolated lives due to illnesses such as agoraphobia, anxiety, physical issues or other reasons such as lack of funds/transportation. No matter the reason, if you are stuck in a small isolated world this is the guild for you. We will have challenges revolving around making the most of our lives despite the small size of our environments and finding ways to safely expand our circles. ; The Basics : Have problems with hygiene, eating right, doing homework? Executive dysfunction, depression, lack of spoons got you down? This is the guild for you! : Challenges for people who need to get basic tasks done. ; Slobs Anonymous : Have you never been very good at cleaning? Join Slobs Anonymous for cleaning challenges to help you build better tidiness habits. ; Decluttering Devils : For people who are sick of working for their things, instead of having their things work for them. We are all walking together on a decluttering journey to simplify our lives. Less is More! ; Organization Owls : Need to get something organized? Need to get organized in general? Whether you have ADHD or just some disorganized DVDs, you're welcome here. ""0..v..0"" ;Journey to Clean : Our guild encourages you to clean. We have weekly challenges with low gem prizes which not only reward you, but entice each Guild member to actually "Bring an End to Entropy". By starting a goal for each day and each week, it is thought that you can achieve things faster. On your journey, you will be provided with support unlike any other guild on Habitica. As you are always striving for better, we are striving for more members to increase our support. ; Make Your Home Sweet Home : You moved in ages ago and you still haven't unpacked those last few boxes. You're definitely going to paint that bedroom... eventually. Your parents are coming to visit? HERE? This guild is for everyone who has a bunch of those little (or not-so-little) things around the house you keep meaning to do. ; The Urban Homesteader's Guild : Interested in food storage, food preservation, disaster preparation, self-sustainability, or DIY projects? The Urban Homesteader's guild is for anyone who wants to do some things the old fashioned way. It doesn't matter what kind of experience or equipment you have; we have challenges for every level. Challenges will be updated every month, many of them with gems as prizes! ; Young Adult- Unprepared : For those who have left home (or are planning to in the near future), and are now struggling with college, bills, job, and all this new life. Get help from people in your similar situation and give advice yourself! ; Parents' Guild : A guild for those who have young ones running about. We have different challenges than the non-breeders out there, and this guild offers support and help to parents looking to better themselves! ; The Jobseekers : For those of us recently (or not so recently!) out of work and/or school and looking for a new job. We can help one another stay on top of looking for work, applying, getting our portfolios ready (where applicable), and not living beyond our means! ; Mustachians of Habitica : Financial Freedom - a guild for readers of the Mr. Money Mustache financial advice blog, or anyone hoping to improve their financial security and freedom. ; Quitting Poverty : Challenges and help with saving money, making money, and making changes that improve your life in association with www.quittingpoverty.com ; Financial Discipline Guild : In a world culture where we are constantly bombarded with advertisements to strip us of our hard earned money, this group seeks to turn the tide of consumerism and develop financial discipline: The Foundation of Financial Freedom. If you are concerned with your spending habits, then this group is for you. ; This is a Silly Place : ...and all are welcome here. ~ This is a guild for celebrating and encouraging silliness in all its forms. If you feel you worry overmuch about others judging you, need to take time out from the seriousness in your life, or are just stressed and need a laugh, this is somewhere you can find support and encouragement. ~ If you are already confident and carefree, this is a place to share your exploits, get new ideas, and give a hand to those that need one. Lifestyle Healthy Lifestyle ;STRENGTH : For those that live each day to grow physically stronger; both in and outside the gym. Bodybuilders, bodyweight training/street workout, gymnastics, powerlifters, something more obscure or a mix. If you have similar interests to this join, share your story, have a chat or just gain valuable information. Hope to see you in the guild chat soon. ; The Health Nuts : For people who want to achieve or maintain good health, whether it be through eating, exercise, or otherwise. ;Whole Foods Lifestyle : For those who want to move away from processed junk and embrace a whole foods lifestyle! This guild is for sharing info, recipes, encouragement, progress, setbacks, and challenges. This is NOT paleo, whole30, vegetarianism, or any other specific diet, but our challenges will work well with such programs. Challenges should ideally focus on making healthy changes and replacing crud with delicious whole foods. ; Veggie cooking club : Whether you eat veggies because you're a vegan, a vegetarian, or you just want to find clever ways to get more plants into your diet, here is a safe, non-political, nonjudgmental place to share recipes and techniques. ; Gluten-Free Living : A place where those of us living gluten-free, whether by choice or necessity, can share support and ideas. ; Keto-ers : Livin' the low-carb life! ; Eat, Move, Love (Your Body) : A refuge for believers in Health at Every Size! Want to talk nutrition but NOT dieting? Want to get motivated to be more active for health and fun NOT weight loss? Want to build self esteem, self confidence, and love for your body right NOW, not when you're fitter, thinner, or more able? This is the place! Open to respectful humans of every size, shape, age, color, level of ability, gender, sexual orientation, religion, class, and nationality. :) ; Weight Loss/Maintenance : Join us for challenges and supportive chat related to losing or maintaining weight.. ; Lose Weight/Get Healthy : A non-dieting approach to weight loss focusing on changing our relationship with food and with exercise. ;Brasileiros Unidos para Perder Peso e Ganhar Saúde! : Tired of trying and failing? No motivation to move forward? Let us unite to achieve a common goal: to lose weight and gain health! We exchange tips and experiences... United we are stronger! It is proven that people who join online groups can achieve their goals best! So let's go! "Failure is only the opportunity to begin again, more intelligently." language = Portuguese ; Evidence Based Fitness : How do we know what we know... The Evidence. This guild is for anyone interested in learning about or sharing scientifically backed information about exercise and nutrition, and participate in some fun challenges too. Looking to lose fat? Build muscle? Wondering what to eat? Or how much to eat? Have fitness goals? Want to run a 5k? Or see your abs? Or just become healthier in general? Then welcome, this is the spot for you. ; Fitbit Guild : You have bought that piece of wearable tech, now gamify those results! ; The Iron Guild : Moto Growing Strong! For all the HabitRPG gamers who workout with weights! ;Triathletes : The triathletes guild is for all habiticans interested in the sport of triathlon (a multisport race of consecutive swimming, cycling and running). Members include all ranges of experience from wannabee to world championship. We are enthusiastic about the culture of self-improvement that runs through the sport, and the lifestyle benefits that it brings. ; Runner's Edge : We are the site's community of runners. Join us to and discuss your running routines and accomplishments. If you are not currently an active runner then join our guild to find tips and begin running/jogging today! ; The Road Goes Ever On : A way to make exercise fun - by taking virtual tours of the world. We have walked to Mordor and now we are walking across the US. Any exercise counts - not just walking. ; Outdoor Corps : Those who hike, bike, swim, kayak, fish, ski, skate, or generally romp about in nature. ; Venture outside your lair : This guild aims to encourage you to venture outdoors to enjoy the fresh air. Whether it's because of work, study or battling the Demon Clutter and the evil Dust Bunny, many of us spend too much time indoors. We also often spend too much time in our own heads, thinking, planning, daydreaming and ruminating. Here you'll find encouraging chat and simple challenges to get you out through your front door to spend a little more time outside, noticing things around you and generally becoming more aware of the environment outside. ; Early to Bed and Early to Rise : "Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." Benjamin Franklin US author, diplomat, inventor, physicist, politician, & printer (1706 - 1790) ; Naps of Power: Habiticans for Better Sleep : One's quality of life closely tracks with the quality of one's sleep. Join the Habiticans for Better Sleep to talk sleep hygiene, issue bedtime and wake-up challenges, and set the stage for focused and productive waking hours! You don't have to be a napper to join. All sleep styles are welcome: the traditional 8-hour diurnal cycle, siestas, night shift schedules, polyphasic... everyone sleeps sometimes, so everyone is welcome! Self-Improvement and Enjoying Life ; [https://habitica.com/groups/guild/3dfcbe17-d709-483b-b66d-b0c442f38b3b Monster Hunters!] : This guild has regular challenges for fighting Monsters! Each monster has a different self-improvement theme, and we keep a challenge active at all times! Fire is for Passion, so these challenges require you to pursue a goal, Water is for self-care; these challenges will require you to take care of and love yourself. Lightning is for energy, which means exercise! There are plenty more, so come check it out! The challenges will be based on Monsters from a game called Monster Hunter, but you don't need to be familiar with the game to join in the challenges! ;[https://habitica.com/groups/guild/694b15e1-19b0-4ea8-ac71-ce9f27031330 Life Hackers] : Our main focus in this guild is discovering life hacks and sharing them with each other. : Life hacks are tricks, shortcuts, or methods that help increase productivity, efficiency, health, and so on. Generally, they get you to a better state of life. Life hacking is the process of utilizing and implementing these secrets. And, in this guild, we want to help everyone discover these improved ways of doing things. ; Brain Trust : We're here for one reason and one reason only: self-mastery through Habitica's stellar community of enthusiasts. ; The Overachievers : Who do you want to be? This is a guild for the Overachievers out there. We love self-improvement and we work hard to become stronger, smarter, and healthier simultaneously. : Challenges are aimed toward success and improvement in life. ; Challenge... Accepted? : Life is boring! Spice it up a little with a weekly challenge. It could be something small, like checking out a film, reading a book or trying a new food, to something a little more out there. : Challenges are diverse, unexpected, challenging, and fun! ;Masters of Destiny : Bringing together a range of disciplines to share their work, strategies and form parties of their own. Our aim is mastery: having a world-class skill and a deep insight into what we have chosen to dedicate our lives to, or simply finding what it is we want to master. : Challenges aimed towards skill mastery and community building. ;Knights of Academia : The Proud Home of Students to Professors, Entrepreneurs to Employees, Experts in a vast array of fields to those just starting to explore their curiosities, Knights of Academia is better for you being here! This guild also has its own guild page in The Armory. ; The Renaissance Man : (Ren·ais·sance man / noun / 1. a person with many talents or areas of knowledge.) My childhood hero was James Bond. He is great at everything. He is a great shot. Great with words. Great with girls. Great with cars. Great with dress. He knew what to say, when to say it, how to say it. The ultimate badass. This guild is for those who are in pursuit of being a Renaissance Man or Woman. Being cultured and interesting is a virtue. Being the smartest person in the room is cool. The only way to do this is by studying and applying a lot of varying skills and talents. From dancing, music, and acting to negotiating, selling, and persuading to shooting, martial arts, and combat ... The skills are endless for those consumed with an insatiable curiosity for life. ;The Samurai of Philomathy : In this guild, you will be presented by challenges of all-sorts - about music, television, books, sports, learning, living, basically anything, that will pop into my mind. The purpose is to know more, to know better, to exchange knowledge, to make life more interesting, to get the best out of life, the best out of you. We will embark on numerous adventures and will conquer myriads of new habits. So, what are you waiting for? Why don't you join the ranks and become a modern-day Habit Samurai? Hajime! ; Coursera Conscripts : Just a guild for those of us going the Coursera route! Or any other MOOC (Massive Online Open Course) provider for that matter. : MOOCs provide a great way to increase your knowledge and skills affordably, but their online nature can lead to a feeling of isolation. This was created as a social guild, but Challenges are always welcome! ;Tomes of Compelling Significance : Is there something you should be reading but have been putting off? Or a book you've been meaning to get to, or one that you've started but never finished? This guild runs a monthly challenge to help you finish those Tomes. "Read a Tome of Compelling Significance" challenges you to pick a book and report to the guild when you've finished it. One winner is chosen every month. ;Read Your Books : If you have stacks of unread books, shelves full of books you've been meaning to read, eBooks quietly languishing on your eReader, a long list of Want-To-Read books on GoodReads (or similar), audiobooks that haven't yet been listened to, then you have a problem - NO! You're in the right place! It just means you love books as much as we do, but need some help to get them read. That's what we're here for! We do regular challenges all aimed at reading those books. ; The Stoic Society : We are a small group of Habiticians seeking to gain peace and clarity with the world through the ancient practice of stoicism. All are welcome. ;Foodies : Do you love food, and can't wait to discover and try new food? Are you looking for recommendation to a new restaurant, or a new home recipe? Do you want to add healthy alternatives and new recipes to your eating habit? Do you want to learn about the food related etiquette, culture, history of different countries and regions? This is the place for you! Warning: If you're working on a diet challenge, this guild might be too dangerous for you. ; The Bayesian Conspiracy : Are you a fan of HPMoR or LessWrong? Think being in Chaos Army would be awesome? Do you aspire to take over the world? Share and discuss methodology here for clearer thinking, truer beliefs, and more effective actions. ; ExtraBoost - Get the boost you need for the life you want : If you want to learn new management methods, reach your goals or just want to find friends, you are in the right place. Management methods will be researched, tested and examples and tools will be figured out. And if the method is worth it to share, a blog article at ExtraBoost.org will be created in two languages (gb English and de German) and a challenge for Habitica will be developed and created. ; Mastering Emotions (DBT Skills) : This is a guild for learning how to manage emotions. Whether you have anger problems, been emotionally abused, deal with chronic depression, or just want to learn how to control your emotions better, come join this guild! The psychology we'll be mainly using is DBT when it comes to challenges. ; Vipassana Meditators : A group for vipassana meditators in any tradition. ; Live Life to the Fullest with Mindfulness : “Smile, breathe and go slowly.” – Thich Nhat Hanh, Zen Buddhist monk This challenge will be useful for you if you often find yourself worrying about things, if you want to feel more relaxed or if you have trouble focusing. The keyword is mindfulness. When you’re mindful, you’re able to pay attention to the present moment, and not get swept up thinking about the past or worrying about the future. It means you get to enjoy every little moment of life as it happens, and the impact of this on your mental and physical health is really positive. Mindfulness goes far beyond the typical "meditation". There are a lot of different things you can do to help yourself be more mindful. Some of these things are easy and you can incorporate them into everyday life, others require a bit more time and some training. ; Nerdfighters : For those who never forget to be awesome and want to help decrease world suck. With monthly challenges focused on making the world better a little bit at a time to defeat world suck. Here is A Note on Nerdfighters and the YouTube channel. ; Living Vividly : This guild is a place for those participating in the monthly Living Vividly challenges to connect, respond, and contribute! The present moment is the perfect time to embrace life, build optimism, connect with your body, weave a stronger social web, and live the fullest and most fulfilling life you can create. I am making monthly challenges because I will not let chronic pain define the tenor of my life. I choose to focus on building my resilience: mind, heart, body and soul. Join me in finding the very best in every moment--wherever life leads you. Dare to live a juicy, vibrant, vivid life! ; Achieve, Accomplish, Aspire : Inspired by the Good Things Today guild and challenge, this guild is here to help you celebrate your accomplishments, even if they're small. Post two things you've accomplished or achieved today, and one thing you want to finish or get better at tomorrow. Even if you're feeling down because you've had an unproductive or bad day, find some optimism in reminding yourself what you *did* accomplish, and setting an achievable goal for tomorrow. What's the difference between Achieve and Accomplish? Think of "achieve" as something you *got* that you worked for - like a good mark on a test, or a promotion, or a nice reference letter, or a compliment you really treasured on your work, that sort of thing. "Accomplish" is something you *completed* - like doing the dishes, writing a paper, spending four hours studying a language, taking all the medication you forget. Where you draw the line is up to you, and you can Achieve or Accomplish twice in one day - whatever works! ; Good Things Today : Share three (or more!) good things about today, indulge in some optimism, and celebrate with your fellow Habiticians. Post positive things that happened to you, things you're grateful for today, or, if necessary, things that kept this godforsaken terrible day from being the worst the world has ever seen. Let's hope it's mostly the first two. Join this month's challenge, and win some gems! For example: 1. Sooo happy I got a B+ on my paper! 2. Mashed potatoes 3. Most of the snow has finally melted off of the driveway ; Happy List Guild! : This is a guild dedicated to discussing the Happy List Challenge. It will also be the home of other, more specific Happy List Challenges. ; Happiness Projectors : For folks who want to design and implement a Happiness Project as described in Gretchen Ruben's book "The Happiness Project", also described in detail on her blog at http://www.happiness-project.com/ The book is a great and easy read but all of the components are also described on the blog so you don't have to purchase the book. ;Habitica's Court Jesters :We all love to laugh at silly jokes, knock knock jokes, riddles, and one-liners. The court jesters of Habitica are here to tickle our funny bones and brighten our days with their humor. A few rules: All jokes must be all-age appropriate. No off-color jokes or ethnic jokes are allowed. Official wiki page with all challenge winners: Habitica's Court Jesters. The Way You Are ; The Optimists! : A group for everyone that sees the importance of daily optimism, and realize it is a necessary choice in order to improve our lives! Discuss ways you choose to be optimistic, how it has improved your life, what books on the subject you are reading, and challenge each other to make optimism a habit! ; Awesome Introverts : This is the guild where introverts can celebrate how awesome they are. Challenges are aimed toward expanding your comfort zone. ; Introverts of Habitica : This a quiet space where introverts can talk amongst themselves about being introverts. Come here to chat about dealing with social situations; interacting with work colleagues or fellow students; travel; language learning; and the upsides and downsides of being an introvert. ; Love Pursuers : Improve yourself in order to find/keep the love of your life. Share dating/behavior/any tips, motivate your friends! ; Lover's Guild : Want to strengthen the bond with your significant other? Have some relationship advice to share with others? Interested in challenges to help explore and grow your relationship with your partner? This guild all for all who understand that a relationship is something that should be continuously worked on to flourish. ;Expanded Party: Polyamorous Adventurers : Ethical non-monogamists of all types welcome here! Come and discuss the relationships you have or the ones you dream of building in a supportive atmosphere. Relationship skill-building challenges a possibility, based on interest! ; Gender Friends : For people having the genders. Trans, non-binary, and gender-nonconforming individuals welcome. ; 'Straddlers : Autostraddle readers smashing bad habits and the cisheteropatriarchy. ; The Queers : A guild for all the LGBTQ+ Habitants to hang out and chat! ; German Queers : A german speaking group for gay, trans, bi, lesbian and all other people. Deutsche Gruppe für Queers und Friends. ; /r/actuallesbians : A place for lesbian, bi, queer and otherwise women who love women to come and talk about our progress! ; Aftercare : For the BDSM community in all its forms. Safe, Sane and Consensual ~ For your definition of Safe ;) Apparently there is a need. The curious are welcome. Since discussion of kink is unsafe for the ears of children, this guild is mostly just a lobby to request access to the private guild. Please do not request access if you are not 18+. ; Asexuals Who Probably Don't Glow In The Dark : Official Ace Council sponsored guild. Let's be productive together! Belief Structures (Atheism, Religion, Spirituality, etc.) ; Disciples of Jesus : Then Jesus said to his disciples, "If anyone would come after me, he must deny himself and take up his cross and follow me. For whoever wants to save his life will lose it, but whoever loses his life for me will find it." —Mt16:24–25 This guild is for those who want to grow as disciples of Jesus through spiritual disciplines, as well as those who are seeking to know more about Jesus Christ and his teaching. ; Knights of the Prayerful Rose (Catholic/Christian Habiticians and their friends) : The purpose of this Guild to quest, journey and strive together in the service of God and God's people. This Guild hopes to be a PLACE that is a safe haven for refreshment and nourishing the soul, but it is also a COMMUNITY. : We are Catholic and Christian in structure - but all are welcome here. Our hope and prayer is that we can focus on what we have in COMMON, not what separates us. This is a key value of Habitica and we are a Catholic/Christian guild WITHIN Habitica. We hope we can make this place 'feel' like the Short Term Guild for Accountability ("STAG guild") in that we are all in this together, and we can all help each other to grow closer to God as we explore together, sharing the work, the joys, the sorrows, and all other aspects of our lives of faith, creating a true community of believers. : When we looked at the qualities we saw emerging and that we wanted in this guild - prayerfulness, supportiveness, honesty, strength, love, etc. - as well as the imagery that surrounds Habitica itself -- the image of the 'knight' kept coming up. Additionally, we loved the idea of light coming through a stained glass window to illuminate our prayerful space as a symbol of God's love and truth illuminating our way. A spirit of prayerfulness and a place where we could come together to rest get support and assistance as needed kept coming up. We talked about being on pilgrimage together. We were all really clear that for us 'knight' referred not to a male guy on a horse but to a quality--all those 'chivalric' values that are associated with the 'white knight'. Eventually, a clear vision of why we had come--and why we chose to stay and band together --emerged.You can read about it in the Legend of the Knights of the Prayerful Rose. : We wish to honor the work done by SirJames, the Dazed Knight, in creating and maintaining the predecessor guild, Pray Without Ceasing. Prayerfulness will continue to be a key value for our guild as we move forward, and we hold him and his intentions in our prayer. ; Catholic Champions : A guild for Catholics and those interested in learning more about Catholicism. Join for challenges, conversation and mutual support all designed to help you grow in your Catholic faith. ; Am Yisrael Chai : For Jewish habiticans looking to add more prayer and mitzvot to their daily lives. ; Pastafarians : Become Touched by His Noodly Appendage ; Egyptology Unearthed (formerly Kemetic Temple) : A guild for those who practice the Kemetic religion of Ancient Egypt and worship the Gods. All Kemetics are welcome whether you are recon, revivalist, independent, Kemetic Orthodox, or even eclectic pagan. ; Witches, Pagans, and Diviners : This is a guild for witches, pagans, diviners, etc., anyone who is interested in that sort of thing. I'm hoping this guild can provide a community to encourage each other to practice and develop skills. Join or create challenges, share tips, ask questions and brainstorm . Let's get awesome together. Respect is the most important thing here. Remember that this is a pretty diverse group, and not everyone will share your exact beliefs. So keep your discussions respectful; you can talk about your ideas without pushing them on other people. If you have a tumblr, feel free to share your URL! ; Polytheists & Pagans : For everyone in polytheist and pagan religions. Join up for regular challenges! ; Pagans of Habitica : For all those who consider themselves Pagan. Blessed be! ; Followers of the Eightfold Path : The Noble Eightfold Path is one of the principal teachings of the Buddha, who described it as the way leading to the cessation of suffering and the achievement of self-awakening. Working the path is an ongoing lifetime effort that brings many rewards and improves the quality of life. All are welcome, whether secular or spiritual Buddhists (or those just curious to learn more). ; Enlightenment Central : Coming into the sacred center of the self, experiencing expansion of consciousness and greater connection with the world at large. Enlightenment comes in many forms, and is not to be judgemental or sectarian. We will have challenges centered around gratitude, kindness, meditation, introspection and various such things. Come join! ; Eclectic Spiritualists' Guild : A guild for those who identify with a hybrid of multiple faiths. This guild exists so hybrid/eclectic spiritualists can support each other in working out, implementing, and maintaining our unique spiritual practices in a supportive and open-minded environment, where we can question respectfully and learn from each other. ; Occult : Interested in any facet of the occult? Using Habitica to keep on track with your rituals and practices? Welcome, feel free to discuss your thoughts! Try not to get into any flame wars. ; Secular Humanists, Atheists, Agnostics, and Skeptics : You don't derive your ethics, morals, and values from religion? You try to have a world view consistent with science, evidence, and reason? Or you have a different point of view and like to discuss these things? Or you just don't know, and want to think more about it? Welcome in the guild! : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Atheists, Feminists, and other No Good Commies : Are you a secular humanist? An intersectional feminist? A lousy pinko commie? Clearly you just hate freedom. But that's okay, because you can join this guild where we can all be rotten heathens together! Jobs and Hobbies School Work ;The Overachievers : Who do you want to be? This is a guild for the Overachievers out there. We love self-improvement and we work hard to become stronger, smarter, and healthier simultaneously. ;A Quiet Room : This guild links to A Quiet Room, an online space that people can check into when they need to study or work and just want some quiet company, with a voice channel open but minimal conversation. ;The Scholars : The Scholars is a clan for all kinds of lovers of learning! Share tips, tricks, and tools of the trade with your fellow students here, and help each other stay afloat in the vast sea of knowledge. ;The High School Scholars : This guild is for people working toward their high school education! Share study tips, experiences, stress out about graduation requirements, and have fun! ;The Homeschool Guild : Where homeschool, unschooling, and online-schooling students, graduates, teachers, the curious, and like-minded can unite and share experiences, advice, and more! ;Graduate Student Guild : A guild for graduate students or prospective graduate students. Use Habitica to complete that thesis, dissertation, or other big foreboding project, or just get support and advice on graduate student hardships. : This guild also has its own guild page in The Armory. ;Academics (Unseen Academicals) : The Guild for Academics. We're here to motivate, inspire and enable each other - to research, write and teach exciting stuff - despite all that being in academia means we have to do. Let's share our advice and ideas for how to do that, celebrate our achievements, and ask for support when we need it! Occupations ; Educators : This is a guild for educators and educational technologists around the world. Sometimes we need as much motivation as our students to complete tasks. Get in the Guild and talk some shop and get working! ; Teacher's Union : A guild for all the teachers out there. Whether you teach kindergarten, university, or anything between. Tutors welcome as well. Come here to learn new methods, share resources, or just complain about unruly students. ; The Classical Scholars : For lovers of the ancient world: languages, history, archaeology, philosophy, etc. ; Rhetoric and Composition Teacher-Scholars : A guild for those identified with the fields of rhetoric, composition, rhetoric and composition, writing studies, professional, digital, and/or technical writing (and other kindred specializations I've missed). This space is for those who wish to share ideas, vent, devise challenges, receive support and encouragement, advice, mentoring, etc. ; Social Science Syndicate : If you are interested in social sciences, language sciences, or brain sciences, this group is for you! Share your research or links to interesting things you've read. Got an idea for an experiment or study? Crowd-source your brainstorming! Confused by a topic or looking for a succinct explanation? We love talking about social sciences! ; Halls of the the Ancients : The Archaeology Guild. : Are you an archaeologist or in a related field? It doesn't matter if you are a digger, a crew chief, teacher, student, in CRM or Academia. We've got room for everyone! Come share your best field stories, current research, or just a cool bit of news. ; This guild rocks! : A guild for geoscientists and those who are just getting there. Geology, Geochemistry, Geophysics, etc all the sweet sweet stuff! ; Medical Students, pre-meds and Doctors : Welcome Doctors! Please introduce yourselves! This is a place for the medical community of HabitRPG to hang out and exchange ideas! ; Medical Professionals : For all medical types who work very hard to improve the lives of patients. I'm interested in meeting a wide variety of people in the medical field, so please join! ; STEM - Science, Technology, Engineering, and Maths : A guild for those studying, educating, or working in a STEM subject. Here you can share your expertise, answer questions, and communicate your passion with others. ; The Guild of Engineers : This guild is for any and all types of engineering, be it biological, mechanical, electrical, or something else. Even if you're not an engineer, you are still welcome to join! ; The CAD Cads : For those scoundrels engaged or interested in computer-aided design, 3D animation, drafting, etc. From users of SolidWorks to Blender, Inventor to Solvespace, we welcome 3D modeling rogues of all stripes. Regular models are welcome too. ; Unity3D : Unity 3D Game Developers! If you love Unity 3D then you must join this guild! ; The Developers Guild : A guild for developers to meet and talk, and challenge themselves. : Challenges related to programming, blacksmiths, programming languages, or programmer's lifestyle. ; Python : A guild for Python developers to learn, discuss ideas, and motivate each other to maintain good practices and habits. Whether you're just considering picking up Python, or you're an old vet, anyone is free to join the guild. ; JavaScript : Node, Angular, Backbone, Ember, Derby, MongoDB, etc ; Linux : A guild for linux lovers. You're welcome :) ; Computer Companions : A guild for people who work in, and want to learn more about, networking, programming/coding, hardware, technology, information security, and all things computer! ; IT Minions League : Closing Tickets, Running Installs, Answering Queries. A productive tech is a... who are we kidding, we're never happy techs. Pull up a CMD window and don't loose the On-Call Phone, we're gonna make this work... somehow. : For Information Technology Support professionals: help desk techs, desktop support, sysadmins, programmer analysts, etc. : Challenges related to documentation, closing support tickets, user relations, etc. ; E-Commerce : For all those who sell online! I know you're out there, let's use habit RPG to challenge each other, gloat about sales, offer tips, tricks, etc.... ; Entrepreneurs : Entrepreneurs of any kind welcome! Let's build something great through good habits and support from a strong community of Habiticans. (Hopefully our companies level as fast as our characters!) ; Working from Home : Just to make sure that all of the hours that I committed to work get done. : Challenges to help with accountability and attentiveness. Creative Jobs and Hobbies ; Artists : A guild for all the artists - hobbyists, professionals, or anything in between. : Challenges for drawing and organizing your workday. ; The Artist's Way : The Artist's Way is a book and course on fostering creativity written by Julia Cameron (and Mark Bryan). We are all creative by nature, no matter how it often seems that the opposite is true, and the challenges here would be based on the lessons in the book. The concepts can be used for your traditional art practice, or applied to the canvas of your life in general. If you don't have the book, you can still join in; however, you will miss the depth the authors provide. ; Artisans Alley : A place for the potters, the jewelrymakers, the woodworkers and the glassblowers, those who sew, and those who forge -- for anyone who creates objects both beautiful and functional. ; Learn to Draw : Challenges follow along side Kimon Nicolaides' book The Natural Way to Draw: A Working Plan for Art Study. ; Pixel Power : Pixel Art Challenges ; The Treehouse : For the love of Design! Whether you design Products, Games, Building, Graphics, Web Sites or are in other creative fields. Design Challenges will be focused on fostering inspiration, building routines, exploring concepts, and increasing creativity. This is your Treehouse. Come Play! ; Video Producer's Organization : Anyone who produces any form of video at any level - be it directing, writing, producing, editing, acting, or sound for film, TV, or YouTube - is welcome here to share their content and help themselves and others grow as filmmakers. ; Photographers : For all people out there who love to take photos - no matter if with DSLR, phone or medium format film etc. Challenges to become better at this creative craft. ; Writers : Writers of all sorts welcome! Whether you are working on your screenplay, novel, blog post or comic book - this is the guild for you. Share your habits, get inspired and create and join WRITING CHALLENGES to benefit us all! ; NaNoWriMo Participants : A group for everyone participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) or Camp NaNoWriMo. Come share your ideas, word counts, and chat with fellow participants in these 30-day creative writing challenges. ; Keepers of the Chronicle : Do you journal? How about blogging? Or perhaps you have an unhealthy relationship with Post-it notes? Whatever your medium and whatever your schedule, join us as we pick up our pens in the fight against entropy! Welcoming bloggers, vloggers, podcasters, scribblers, writers, journalers, chroniclers, Evernote junkies, tumblrs, and all the rest. ; The Wordsmiths : A guild for authors of all stripes. Novelists, poets, bloggers and fanfic writers - if it's writing, you're welcome here! Are you using Habitica to motivate yourself? Show that writer's block who's boss! : Challenges related to writing stories or poetry. ;Weekly Stories : In this guild you can post and read short stories or maybe a weekly series. You could give a taster chapter of a book you are writing and see people's reactions. Please put what it is you are posting and the genre at the start along with any other information you need such as what part it is ; Ink Slingers : For science-fiction and fantasy writers and editors who are actively working in the field and trying to improve craft. But who also need peer pressure to be productive. We have some challenges with habits and dallies that you might find helpful. ; Writers of Ideas: Speculative Fiction Authors : The science fiction author Pamela Sargent once called science fiction the "Literature of Ideas" because it imagines new worlds and concepts. That concept is true of other genres as well - such as fantasy, horror, steampunk and alternate history - in what is now generally referred to as "Speculative Fiction." If Speculative Fiction is your "thing," then join up for challenges, chat and mutual support to help you meet your goals and bounce ideas off of a sympathetic group. ; Scribes of the Silver Screen : Calling all screenwriters for film and television, webseries writers and graphic novel/comics writers. All levels of experience welcome! ; Theater People : Are you on the stage? Behind the stage? Did you *build* the stage? Are you in the booth? Calling the show? Come join your fellow Thespians. ; The Bards of Habit : A guild for the musicians of any skill. Be you a guitarist, pianist, clarinet player, EDM composer, or yodeler, you are welcome here. Talk about theory, share what you're working on, look for help, give help, or any other cool thing with your fellow bards! : Challenges for learning music and improving your musical practices. ; Music composing : So. What do you think of writing music instead of words? ;Habitica's Music Aficionados : Hey there, you have stumbled upon Habitica's Music Aficionados, a place for all the music lovers out there, where all kinds of music-related challenges and discussions are conducted! ; Learn a Musical Instrument : A guild for anyone who would like to learn a new musical instrument (or their first), is currently learning or re-learning, or anyone who would like to help. ;Dancers : A place to be the best dancer you can be, whether you be a professional artist or a beginning mover. All styles of dance welcome! Challenges will include exercises to keep the body in prime condition, prompts for choreography, and reminders for self care. ; The Chef's Special : A place for those that love cooking, whether professionally or at home. If you've got a killer recipe, are looking for some inspiration, or need help with a new technique this is the place for you. ; Cosplay and Costume : Do you cosplay? Do you like to make garb? Do you like to dress up? Do you go to conventions? This is the guild for you! ; The Seamstress Collective : Open to any and all thread crusaders who create with fabric. Join us for UFO and stashbusting challenges, and get motivation from your fellow crafters! ; Knitting and Crocheting : For the Habiteers who can never get enough yarn. Challenges will involve Knit/Crochet-a-longs, stash busting projects, and more! ; Stitchcrafters Guild : This guild is for all who wield the needle! Embroidery artists of all kinds are welcome here, wherever you dwell within the world of decorating with thread from design to execution, from machine-made to hand-crafted, and anywhere in between. ; Haiku : The guild where everyone posts in haiku! Write about your day in the form of a haiku and post to the guild Gaming ; Gamers Union : A guild for gamers of all kinds: consoles, PC, tabletop, handhelds, trading cards, etc. Chat with your fellow enthusiasts and find a healthy balance to gaming in your life! : Challenges are related to gaming. ; [GDG Game Developer Guild] : Are you a game designer, developer, artist, programmer or a jack-of-all-trades, and are using Habitica to work on your game? Need morale support or someone to keep you accountable? Then join us! Game Designers Guild @ Wordpress : Join our highly successful Screenshot Sunday challenge! New and improved with a blog! ; Gaymers : For those who enjoy a few more rainbows & unicorns (or just unicorns) in their RPGs. ; Tabletop Gamers : A guild for all those tabletop gaming geeks out there who play board games, RPGs, card games, and party games. ; Magic: The Gathering Planeswalkers : For Magic: The Gathering fans of all kinds, including competitive grinders, kitchen table players, and card design enthusiasts. ; Puzzling People : A guild for puzzle and adventurous game lovers- especially those played in the real life rather than on a screen (nothing against screen game fans- please don't feel excluded). Real escape games, geocaching, crosswords, puzzle gatherings, scavenger hunts... you name it! Even if you haven't heard of most of those things, but are intrigued, join us and discover the awesomeness! ; League of Legends : A Guild for LoL players! Players of all levels are welcome, and feel free to swap tips and tricks. There are also challenges to help even a Cardboard 7 player rise through the ranks. ; Pokemon Trainers : A place for Pokemon trainers, collectors, breeders, traders, coordinators, and lovers. All experience levels and game systems welcome! ; Ingress Players : The world around you is not what it seems. Ingress transforms the real world into the landscape for a global game of mystery, intrigue, and competition. Our future is at stake. And you must choose a side. http://www.ingress.com/ ; Flight Rising : For HabitRPGers who play Flight Rising (or want to play but can't since registration is closed). ; Pathfinder Players ; The Worldwide Society of Let's Players : A place for gaming content creators to work together to produce better content ... to give advice ... assistance ... to organize collaborative projects ... and to help motivate others to keep working towards their goals (which can seem so far away sometimes!) ; [https://habitica.com/groups/guild/68bf4011-9420-445a-8c03-a4a237b2aa8c Retro Gamers] : This little Segament of Habitica is dedicated to both the awesomeNES of retro gaming, and helping you be as productive as you Kirby. Whether you are looking to Link up with others for accountability and support, or Joust want to chat about great games of the past, this is a place where retro gamers can have a Super Smashing good time. ; MMO Ultra Guild : Do you play MMOs? World of Warcraft, Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2, Star Trek, too many to name! If you do, then welcome to the Ultra Guild! Find fellow players here and create challenges for your MMO. Don't play an MMO but want to be sure which one is a great starter? Well come on in! Fandom ; The Otaku Dōjō : A guild for all anime, manga, light novel and visual novel fans, as well as the wider otaku subculture outside Japan. Challenges are for keeping up with anime and manga. ; Anime Club : This club is for people who watch anime, recently started watching anime, or want to start watching it! Discuss you're favorite anime! Create challenges to get others to watch yours. Learn from our community, to know which anime you should try next, and which ones we recommend! Look at our 'Top 20' Anime to see what we like best, and also vote your own up on the list! Check all of the statuses of your favorite anime! Participate in Anime contests! Have fun! ; Moonies : A guild for Sailor Moon fans! Relax, chat and level up at life with your fellow Sailor Moon fans. ; FairyTail : Welcome to FairyTail ; Hetalia Fans : For the Hetalia Fans in Habitica. :) Challenges will involve promoting fanwork creation and fandom interaction. Everyone is welcome! ; The Brony's Guild : A place for fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to love, tolerate, and support each other in our habit goals! Includes challenges related to friendship, kindness, and other positive themes of the show. ; Fanfiction Connoisseurs : All fandoms welcome, both readers and writers - get tips, find beta-readers and share your (only marginally AU, honest!) stories. Challenges for reading and writing fanfiction. ; Habitica's Movie/TV Enthusiasts Club : Are you into or obsessed with Movies or TV? Then you've come to the right spot! Here, we watch, enjoy, share our opinions and experiences and challenge each other about everything Movie/TV related. ; The Ring of Thrones : Because when you play the game of rings, you hafta kill orcs with magic and nasty hobbitses. I dunno, that's all I could come up with . Game of Thrones, LotR, and Fantasy-Genre-in-General fans, UNITE! ; Night's Watch : "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death..." (A Game of Thrones fandom guild.) ; Bag End : For fans of J.R.R. Tolkien and his works. Bag End is a smial (Hobbit-hole) at the end of Bagshot Row in Hobbiton. Home to Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. Then, it was inherited by Bilbo Baggins. Then, Frodo Baggins. Then, Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton. It stayed in the Gamgee family for at least three generations after that. ; Star Trek Fans : To boldly go where no habit has gone before. ; Supernatural : A guild for the fans of the TV series Supernatural! ; Whovians : For any and all fans for Doctor Who! Challenges around Doctor Who related activities, crafts, etc. ; 221b Baker Street : A guild for fans of BBC's Sherlock. Discuss the show, get motivated and chat with fellow Sherlockians! ; fandom land : All fandoms welcome. Sherlokians, Hunters, Whovians, whatever. If you obsess about a show, movie, book ,book that was better than the movie or even just Benedict Cumberbatch, then this is the place for you! ; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry : Dear HabitRPG'er, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term has already begun, please contact us immediately for your house sorting. : For those interested in taking it from muggle to master witch/wizard! Your daily activities now correspond to your magic 'curriculum'. Make it to all of your classes on time and remember to study and practice as magic isn't something that comes easily! Each house also has special bonuses and weaknesses crafted to suit them. The better you do in your magic studies and your time at Hogwarts the better you'll be as a person overall! : First years complete the challenges as follows: -First Years -Diagon Alley -Sorting Hat -Your House : More content to be added as you make it through your time at Hogwarts! Enjoy :) ; Hogwarts : For Harry Potter fans using Habit RPG. Welcome! ; Gryffindor House : "You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart." ; Hufflepuff Common Room : Welcome to all proud Hufflepuffs who need more Hufflepuff friends in their lives, or anyone who believes in loyalty, friendship, and hard work. This is meant to be a warm, welcoming place for us to get to know other people (and of course talk about Harry Potter). ; Ravenclaw Common Room : Wit beyond measure is man's greatest Treasure. ; Slytherin House : "Slytherin is one of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is traditionally home to students who exhibit such traits as cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition." This is the house for those who wish to become more. There are many paths to power and we wish to explore each in turn. Start with the Slytherin Reading List challenge. If you have ideas of how to improve the challenges, write in the chat @from3004. ; Dumbledore's Army : For All the Harry Potter Fans to get together and discuss all things Harry Potter! Potterheads Unite!! ; Realm of Sequential Art : A guild for comic lovers! Are you into Marvel? DC? Or maybe the third-party Darkhorse and Image comics? Maybe you just watch them new-fangled superhero movies (or tv shows)? Webcomics? Manga? The sultry tales of Archie comics? Or the fine artistic nuance of the Sunday newspaper's Cathy? Well, this is the guild for you! Readers, writers, and artists of comics alike, chat about all the newest comics storylines, muse over the classics, share your favorite series, or argue over which Superman costume is the best! ; Avengers Assemble! : SHIELD agents also welcome! Because Coulson isn't the only hyper-organised one around the base. Come chat comics, movies, TV series - whatever you like, with (hopefully) some themed challenges popping up here and there to keep us all motivated. ; Rainbow Rumpus Partytown : A guild for any Homestuck fan trying to better themselves and their lives through Habitica. Join us to get tips and tricks on achieving your goals, encouragement from fellow fans, and discussion related to the latest updates. ; Storybrooke : A guild for all the "Once Upon a Time" fans inhabiting Habitica. A place where we can discuss all things Once Upon A Time! Other Hobbies and Interests ; Book Lust : Love to read or want to read more? Join us for book recommendations, reading challenges, book discussions, and more! ; Geocachers Guild : Treasure hunter, you are welcome ! ; Goth/Industrial : Parental Advisory Warning: Tipper Gore approves of nothing, I say, nothing that is happening here. All goth/industrial subcultures welcome, whether you're a rivethead, an 80s goth, 90s goth, into cyberpunk, or more. (I'll admit, I'm still confused about pastel goths, but maybe that's just me.) Discuss music, events, and more! ; Hardware Hackers : A guild for those who enjoy and want to improve their arduino, raspberry pi, and electronic skills. ; Homebrew Crew : Brewing beer for a better tomorrow. ; Martial artists : For those who break bricks and boards, or "simply" enjoy their do ; Planner Addicts of the Papery Kind : No matter what type of paper planner you use, we welcome you to come and join us as we talk about all the ways we can use both paper planners and Habitica together in harmony to organise ourselves :) People who use digital planners like Workflowy etc, you are more than welcome too! ; Parkour Practitioners! : Do you want to unlock new movement abilities? For beginners to experts and the young to well-aged alike. Parkour and HabitRPG are a great match! ; Pen Pals : For those that love snail mail. A place to share ideas for letter writing and packages, and maybe even find a new pen pal! If you'd like to find a pen pal say a little bit about yourself and leave your email! "A good memory is not as good as a ragged pen." ~Unknown ; Pet Owners : For those who want to be better friends to the furry, feathery, scaly, (and otherwise awesome) creatures in their lives! ; The Climbers Guild : Train harder. Learn new skills. Be a better climber. ; The Gardening Gnomes : A space for those with a green thumb or aspirations to own one! Welcoming to those with a sprawling garden, a tiny plot, or even just a few houseplants. Come share your enthusiasm for all things green and growing! ; The Legendary Book Club of Habitica : What's this? It's not a secret guild. This is the legendary book club of Habitica, where we read and enjoy books together. ...it's what it says on the tin. Challenges for reading specific books and sharing about them. ; The Tea Room : A place to relax. Talk about your favorite teas, tea accessories, or tea sites. Iced or hot, green or rooibos, beginner or aficionado, all tea drinkers are invited! Will have challenges for expanding your tea cabinet, or sharing your experiences. Welcome to the Tea Room~ ; Cynophiles : Everybody who loves dogs is welcome here. Please come in and share your experiences, your doubts, your hopes! Ask questions, discuss, agree or disagree - we and our four-legged family members have to find our way through a non-canine world. If you see an interesting video abut nails clipping, tell us! If you wonder whether to use a harness or a collar- tell us! If your dog is pulling on leash - someone surely knows how to help! You wonder what to do with your dog? Agility, Obedience, Rally, All Dogs Parkour, Cyber Rally, Virtual Agility, Dog Dancing (Heelwork to Music), Dog Tricks... how to deal with a reactive dog, with a shy dog, how to motivate your dog. No challenge too big, no question too small. Dogs learn every second they spent with us, so we want to consolidate good Habits and Dailies! Supporting a Good Cause ;Conscientous Consumption : A group of ethical consumers devoted to voting with our dollars. We help each other make informed decisions about how to reduce, reuse and recycle; how to eat, commute and purchase; who to support and who to boycott; and, above all, how to live sustainably in a greenwashed worldChallenges: Green your life for gems and glory! ; inHabitants of Earth: the eco-friendly guild : For anyone and everyone who wants to use the power of Habitica to become more environmentally friendly. ; Vegetarians and Vegans : Love plant food? Concerned about animal welfare? Think chickens are too cute to eat? So do we! This guild is for all you on a veggie diet or those striving to be. Share your recipes, brag about that lovely barbecue dinner you hosted without ribs and steak, discuss nutrition and find out about alternatives. As a little note, if you're talking about specific products, do state the country you live in - the UK/EU and US market are vastly different! ; Ghost Ship : Do pirate ghost ships support a good cause? They do if they have a "Become an Organ Donor!" challenge and also encourage blood and bone marrow donation (while alive) and body donation to medical research & education (after death). Other topics are making a will, making an advance health care directive, and generally all death-related things you might want to take care of while still alive. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Effective Altruists : "Effective altruism consists of the desire to make the world as good a place as it can be; the use of evidence and reason to find out how to do so; and the audacity to actually try." (effective-altruism.com) If you're on board with this idea, or if you'd like to learn more about it, please come hang out with us :-) Language and Local Community Guilds Language Learning ; The Language Hackers : For all language learners. Whether this is your 1st new language or your 5th, or you just need to know some phrases for an upcoming business trip, this is a place to challenge and encourage each other as we learn. Originally the #Add1Challenge guild, it is now broadened and renamed to include similar language learning hacks, like fluentin3months by Benny Lewis and All Japanese All the Time. Come share your favorite tips and tricks, your roadblocks, and get encouragement in all your language hacking endeavors. ; Duolinguists of Habitica : Duolingo is a gamified language learning website for learning Spanish, English, French, German, Portuguese and Italian. : A contest mentioned only in hushed whispers on shadowy street corners and outrageous bragging in the Tavern, users of Duolingo compete to top the weekly rankings. ; Parlons Français! : Ici on peut pratiquer le français ensemble. Pas d'anglais s'il vous plaît! (Here we can practice French together. No English please!) A guild for practicing French rather than for native speakers. ; Learning French - Apprendre le français : A guild for learning French - whether you take classes, use Rosetta Stone, Duolingo, Memrise, italki, or any other app - we are all here to learn in whatever way works best for us. Together we can learn this language. French learners and people fluent in French welcome. ; Arabian Folks : Feel free to join us if you're Arabian or if you just want to learn Arabic! ; Learn Mandarin : This guild is for those learning or interested in learning Mandarin, the standard Chinese dialect. We share techniques, strategies, and experiences in navigating the complexities of the Chinese language and culture. Beginner or expert, all are welcome. This is also a place for Chinese players interested in improving their English through cultural exchange. ; The JRPG Club : This guild is for Japanese learners that are using Habitica to improve their language immersion and study habits! Challenges aimed to help with learning. ; Japanese Deep Cave Adventurers : This Guild communicates in Japanese only. All levels welcome (Rikaichan is your friend). If you are ready to leave the safety of Eigo Town and adventure into the glittering Caverns of Nihongo, then please join us. ; Korean Language Students Guild : For anyone who is learning the Korean language or wants to get started. Hopefully members can help and encourage each other with advice, resources, challenges, etc. Everyone's welcome so long as we stay civil and treat other members with respect. Some useful resources to check out include http://www.talktomeinkorean.com http://www.memrise.com http://www.quizlet.com http://www.topik.go.kr/ (기출문제를 다운받을 수 있음) Countries and Languages ; Boulevard francophone : Cette guilde est le point d'entrée de la communauté francophone. Si vous souhaitez discuter en français, si vous avez besoin de précisions sur des points du jeu, si vous avez envie de partager vos trucs et astuces, cet endroit est fait pour vous ! Que vous soyez francophone de France, de Belgique, de Suisse, du Québec, du Bénin ou d'ailleurs, ou que vous ayez envie d'apprendre la langue, rejoignez-nous pour participer ensemble à l'animation de la communauté francophone d'Habitica ! ; Les Forgemots : Guilde des écrivains de langue française de toutes les trempes, ainsi que du monde du théâtre français. ; Italia : Gilda di Italiani che esplorano questo magico e misterioso mondo. Composta da migranti, residenti e simpatizzanti. Ci si aiuta a vicenda quando in difficolta', condividendo le gioie ed i timori di questa vita e quell'altra. L'umorismo vien premiato con lauti doni. ; En español : Spanish speaking guild: En español Es tu gremio para compartir cómo haz aumentado tu productividad o tomarte un descanso para platicar, tanto si eres hispanoparlante como si solo quieres practicar tu español. ¡Todos son bienvenidos! : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Habitica Colombia : Un grupo pensado para Colombianos y ABIERTO PARA EL MUNDO. Únase, venga comparta con nosotros, invite sus amigos y hagamos de nuestro mundo una vida Prospera y Saludable. ; Brasil : Para todos os brasileiros afim de bater um papo ou fazer amizades. ; Dragões Brasileiros ; La Esperantistoj : Ĉu vi parolas Esperanto? Ĉu volas lerni? Ĉi tiu gildo estas por vi! Esperanto traduko de HabitRPG venos! ; Sedulous Sesquipedalians : For assiduous aficionados of esoteric English vocabulary. Wordplay is welcome as well! (As is alliteration) ; The Land Downunder : A place for all Australians to hang out. ; The Kiwis : For those who come from the awesome country of New Zealand! ; British Bulldogs : Come on Brits, Lets Rally up! ; Irish Players : A group for players from, or based in, Ireland! ; Dragons of the Valleys / Dreigiau'r Cwm : A guild for Welsh Habiticans or for people who have an interest in the Welsh language and culture. ; Bermy Bits : Habit RPG group for Bermudians. ; Wolfsrudel : Gemeinsam statt Einsam... German speaking Guild ; The Tulips : Voor Nederlandse HabitRPGers. ; Belgi(que/ë/en/um) : Bières, frites et diversité linguistique... (Beer, fries and linguistic diversity...) ; Geek Women Sweden ; Swedish Vikings : For Swedish Vikings, We'll meet in Valhalla. ; Odins vasaller : Hvor danskere, dansktalende og andre vikingebeundrende eventyrere kan berette om deres bedrifter og få råd. Where Danes, speakers of Danish and other viking-admiring adventurers can tell of their deeds and seek counsel. ; Suomi Finland : For Finnish/Finnish speaking Habiticans! Tervetuloa kaikki suomalaiset/suomea puhuvat :) Keskustelua Habitsista, auttavaa kättä ongelmiin ja mukavaa seuraa suomeksi. ; Polska : Gildia dla Polaków. Przyłącz się do nas, w gronie swoich zawsze raźniej. Polish speaking guild. ; Brňáci : Vítáme i Pražáky. :) Czech speaking guild. ; Fandomáci : CZ/SK fandom, geeci, nerdici, scifisti, fantazisti. Slovak speaking guild. ; České a Slovenské království : CZ/SK družiny - veškerý lid mluvící česky a slovensky a žijící v české nebo slovenské zemi usedá k jednomu společnému stolu. Při sezeních u jednoho stolu se domlouvají lidé z českých a slovenských krajů ke společným družinám a na vzájemné výzvy. (Ceskoslovenska skupina) Facebook komunita cechu Web cechu ; Români : Români cu probleme motivaţionale. Romanian Guild. ; Как пройти в библиотеку : Гильдия для тех, кто говорит по-русски или живет в России. Russian speaking guild. ; Скажи нет прокрастинации : Russian community ; The Chinese Users 華語使用者 : Welcome all Chinese speakers to join and share anything you want, as long as the rules are followed and politeness is maintained! 歡迎所有的中文使用者加入和分享，謹記遵守規則和保持禮貌! ; Weibo (微博) : 欢迎微博的朋友们！这儿是一个大家互动交流的平台。请记住社区准则适用于所有形式的互动。尽情享受在HabitRPG的欢乐时光吧！ ; 日本語話者の集会所ｶｯｺｶﾘ : 日本人、及び日本語話者HabitRPGプレイヤーのためのギルドです。 "Japanese Speakers Meetup" - a guild for Japanese people and Japanese speakers. ; Korea (한국) : Korea Guild / habitica의 한국인 길드 입니다. 게임 강국 한국! 인생 게임도 정복해 봅시다. 가입 기준은 없습니다. 한국인 이라면 누구나 환영합니다. 한국에 관심이 많은 외국인도 환영합니다. Local Communities and Organizations ; Bay Area Habiteers : Live in the California Bay Area? Here's a guild for you! ; Berlin RPG : Guild for all Berlin based users. Languages german and english... ; Denver, CO : A local guild for all those in the Denver, CO (and surrounding) area. I will be looking to come up with challenges and tasks that are unique to the Denver area, and always up for suggestions and team input. Bring your friends! ; Habiticans of Houston : Looking for Habiticans in the Houston and surrounding areas-- from Galveston, to Sugarland, to Conroe, and Beaumont. We can't let Austin have all the fun! ; Iowa : Because corn and cows are our thing. ; Massachusetts : We're wicked awesome. ; Michigan : For those of us who hail from, or currently reside in, the mitten. ; PDX : For all Oregonians, actually. Who recognizes the logo? Role Play ; Roleplayers : A Iniciativa Roleplayers reuniu uma equipe de roteiristas, atores, designers, ilustradores e promotores — todos fãs de literatura, cinema, quadrinhos e jogos de todos os tipos — em prol da profissionalização de narradores no Brasil e na América Latina. Acreditamos no poder das narrativas coletivas e do jogos cooperativos. Defendemos que o ato de jogar e contar histórias em grupo é a melhor forma para divertir, informar e divulgar, que é o meio mais divertido, natural e eficaz de unir pessoas e difundir ideias, lugares e coisas. Saiba mais sobre nosso trabalho em http://roleplayers.com.br ou em nosso facebook. ; Your Life, The RPG �� : For those who want to bring more meaning to their lives in Habitica by role playing their daily life progress through the Habitican lens. No roleplay experience needed, all are welcome to share their tails of triumph, trouble, and self-improvement in Habitica! ; Habitica Role-Play Challenges (HRPC) : RP-style challenges featuring gamified tasks. If you have a challenge idea in mind, have a certain task category you’d like to see, or have interest in contributing writing or gems to future challenges, feel free to drop by. This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Fighters Guild : Guild for those with a fighting spirit and a thirst for adventure. We offer RP style challenges for those tough enough to handle them. Sharpen your skills and whip yourself into fighting form. Haroo! ; Rangers Guild - currently on hold : Welcome adventurer to the Ranger's Guild! Think you have what it takes to survive? We will offer a RP type environment to those who want to venture outside and stay active. Adventure, exploration and survival is paramount. ; The Archons : A group for people who want a little more RPG in their daily tasks. Currently running a role play called Karn's Refuge ; Habitica Traders Guild : Looking for a bard to sing of your heroic deeds, a mercenary to help you slay some daily beasts, or an artist drawing you on your mighty steeds? Or maybe you need more coins for another mead. Trade gold with other players in exchange for many services, work for the guild, and follow the path of the trader in our challenges. This guild uses the Fix Character Values tool. Join our School for Traders Challenge to learn how to get started in this guild. IMPORTANT: We do not exist so you can hire a guy to do your Math homework for you. Members of Other Sites and Web-Communities ;Burners : Do you go to Burning Man or Regional Burns? Do you try to live according to the 10 principles? Are you brilliant, beautiful and more than a little mad? Join the guild. Do you have no idea what I'm talking about? Are you one of societies round pegs? Join anyway! We are radically inclusive. ;Camp Imgur : Welcome Imgurians! This is a place for you to meet and chat, and create Challenges if you wish! Please keep in mind our Community Guidelines which ask that you treat everyone with kindness and avoid swearing, but apart from those guidelines, this guild is yours to do with as you wish! But don't be surprised if you see some long-time Habitica players here as well, to help you with any questions you have about the site. ;College Info Geeks :The official guild for fans of College Info Geek. Connect with fellow college hackers trying to study more efficiently, learn new skills, and win at college! Check out the Armory page too. collegeinfogeek.com ;Diary RPG : Гильдия для дайриковцев. Наше сообщество на дневниках: habitica.diary.ru ;Metafilter : An unofficial guild for HabitRPG players who are also members of the Metafilter community. ;Redditors : Welcome Redditors! This is a place for you to meet and chat, and create challenges if you wish! Please keep in mind our community guidelines which ask that you treat everyone with kindness and avoid swearing, but apart from those guidelines, this guild is yours to do with as you wish! But don't be surprised if you see some long-time Habitica players here as well, to help you with any questions you have about the site. If you'd like any particular text added to this guild description, just post it to the chat and I'll see it and add it -- maybe not immediately, but as soon as I can! You have a subreddit! www.reddit.com/r/habitrpg ;SuperBetter : For anyone using both HabitRPG and Superbetter to talk about how they're combining the two games to make their life better! Companion group on Superbetter forums also! ;The Nerd Fitness Rebellion (Unofficial) :Unofficial fan guild for those who support Steve Kamb and the community on Nerdfitness.com! Remember to level up your life, every single day :) ; Wandering Glitchen : Did you play the beautiful game that was Glitch? Do you wish you had? This is the absolutely preposterous guild for you. (We have a regularly repeating Random Kindness challenge and a Toxic Moon questing party). __INDEX__ Category:Community Category:Social Category:Newbies Category:Quick References Category:PriorityEdit